A WEIRDO
by RiNo Ana
Summary: Konoha Koukou kedatangan guru baru. Orangnya tampan-sangat tampan malah-. Tingginya bak model papan atas, rambutnya pirang, bak bule Amerika. Jangan lupakan senyumnya yang sangat menggoda. Tapi, kok, guru baru itu ... aneh, ya? ... Seri pertama dari kumpulan drabble Ero Ero Mamadaime - The Pedophil. Naruto (c) Masashi Kishimoto. A Weirdo (c) Rino Ana
1. I - Namikaze Naruto

**Cerita ini mengandung unsur gay/shonen-ai/yaoi/boy x boy dan dibuat khusus untuk mereka yang memilikihobi dan kecintaan yang sama (FUJOSHI dan SNL). Cerita ini juga mengandung unsur pedofil.**

* * *

 **I**

 **NAMIKAZE NARUTO**

.

.

Bukan salah pria itu jika kini ia menjadi pusat perhatian kaum hawa di tempat itu, lebih tepatnya bagi para siswi Konoha _Koukou_ (1). Bagaimana tidak, lihat saja tubuh tingginya, iris biru bak batu safir indah yang menghiasi indra penglihatannya. Rambut pirang turunan dari sang Ayah—peranakan Amerika-Jepang—. Lalu, jangan lupakan senyum menawan yang mengiasi bibir merah alami yang menambah kesan sempurna. Semua wanita pasti akan bertekuk lutut hanya dengan melihat lengkungan manis saat ia tersenyum.

Beda halnya dengan para siswa. Mata mereka memandang menatap iri padanya. Mematenkan satu informasi penting, bahwa pria yang berdiri dengan setelah kemeja dan celana bahan berwarna hitam itu adalah saingan baru dalam mendapatkan sang pujaan hati.

" _Saa_ ... baik-baiklah kalian dengan Namikaze- _sensei_. Dia salah satu lulusan terbaik sekolah kita pada zamannya. Jangan kecewakan aku yang memohon bocah ini untuk mengajar di sekolah kita dan menolak tawaran besar menjadi dosen di Tokyo _Daigaku_ (2)." Seorang pria bermasker berkata tegas. Sebelah matanya yang tak dilindungi kain hitam memandang para siswa dengan tajam—dan menuntut. Tidak ada satu pun dari penghuni kelas itu yang menyahut. Mungkin enggan berjanji. Pasalnya, sumpah serapah sudah diikrar dalam hati masing-masing untuk sosok pria itu.

"Tidak ada yang menyahut, maka aku artikan itu sebagai persetujuan dari kalian," ucap guru bermasker itu mutlak. " ... dan jika aku mendengar ada laporan, baik dari Namikaze- _sensei_ maupun guru lain tentang kejahilan kalian, khususnya para murid laki-laki. Maka ..."

Sang guru bermasker diam untuk sesaat. " ... maka aku tidak akan segan-segan," lanjutnya dengan mata yang tertutup—ia sedang tersenyum—.

Semua siswa menelan ludah. Apa yang dikatakan oleh Kakashi—guru bermasker itu— bukanlah geretakan semata. Sudah banyak ancaman yang pria itu katakan lalu ia realisasikan karena para siswa melanggar perkataannya. Maka dari itu, semua daftar "Sejuta Cara Memberi Pelajaran Kepada Guru Tampan" yang sudah para siswa catat dalam otak mereka, berubah menjadi kesia-siaan.

Kakashi berdehem singkat. Ia tatap sosok muda yang masih betah melihat satu persatu remaja yang akan menjadi anak didiknya.

"Kalau begitu, saya undur diri, Namikaze- _sensei_ ," ucap Kakashi.

"Ah, terima kasih, Kakashi- _sensei_ ," balasnya.

Kakashi pun keluar dari kelas itu, meninggalkan 28 murid berbeda gender dengan seorang guru baru yang memiliki wajah tampan bak aktor Korea. Iris biru milik sang guru kembali menatap para siswa yang masih terdiam. Satu persatu wajah-wajah itu ia patri dalam ingatannya. Berharap, nanti akan mendapatkan sesuatu yang menarik baginya.

Bibir pria itu kembali mengembangkan senyum tampan.

"Seperti yang Kakashi- _sensei_ katakan. Namaku Namikaze Naruto, tiga puluh tahun. Mulai hari ini akan mengajar mata pelajaran Kimia. Jangan sungkan untuk bertanya jika kalian tidak memahami apa yang aku jelaskan. Apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan?" kata Naruto, sang guru baru.

Seorang murid wanita mengangkat tangan kanannya. Wajahnya sangat cantik, rambutnya berwarna pirang dan panjang.

"Ya?"

"Namika—"

"Naruto," potong Naruto cepat.

"Ah, Naruto- _sensei_. Apa kau punya pacar?" Alis Naruto terangkat. Bibirnya sedikit terbuka, tapi tak ada jawaban yang keluar. Belum sempat ia menjawab pertanyaan pertama, seorang murid wanita— _lagi_ —berdiri dan memandangnya penuh minat.

"Atau _sensei_ sudah bertunangan? Apa _sensei_ sering berhubungan intim?"

Naruto ternganga. _Gagal paham_ dengan pola pikir anak zaman sekarang. Senyum tampan yang bertengger di bibirnya, berubah janggal. Entah apa artinya.

Hei, sejak kapan ada orang yang senang urusan pribadi menjadi konsumsi banyak orang. Bahkan yang ingin mengetahui urusan _intim_ nya adalah anak di bawah umur yang masih meminta _saweran_ dengan orangtua. _Sialan_.

"Walau aku menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu pun, tidak akan menguntungkan kalian, bukan?" jawabnya masih dengan senyuman. Namun, matanya menatap tak suka.

Sunyi.

"Baiklah. Karena aku baru di sini, aku pun belum mengetahui bagaimana kemampuan kalian mengenai mata pelajaran yang kupegang. Maka dari itu, simpan buku-buku kalian. Kita akan ujian lisan."

"APA!"

"Tapi, _Sensei_ —"

"Yang mendapatkan nilai kurang dari 85, akan mendapat _hadiah istimewa_ dariku."

— **A Weirdo —**

Satu persatu murid mulai keluar dari kelas tersebut. Kelas yang diisi oleh siswa-siswa pilihan yang berhasil menempati 28 besar saat ujian masuk yang diadakan oleh sekolah tersebut. Wajah mereka murung, tidak ada satu pun yang berbicara pasca ujian lisan yang diberikan oleh sang guru baru, Naruto.

"Sialan ... kalau bukan karena ancaman Kakashi- _sensei_ , aku pasti akan memberi perhitungan dengan guru baru itu." Amarah itu berasal dari salah seorang murid kelas khusus. Suigetsu Hozuki namanya. Siswa berperawakan standar dengan gigi-gigi tajam itu terus saja mengumpat. Mulai dari keluar kelas hingga, kini, ia bersama beberapa temannya berada di kantin sekolah.

"Karena kau bodoh, jadinya kau—dan dua orang lagi— mendapat hadiah dari Naruto- _sensei_ , Sui. Selamat, aku bangga padamu," sahut satu dari temannya, Hyuuga Neji.

"Diam kau. Ucapanmu tidak membantu …. Dan harus kau ingat. Aku salah satu murid kelas unggulan!" teriaknya emosi.

"Yang meminta bantuan orangtuanya untuk sekelas dengan Uchiha Sasuke. Wow, aku bangga."

"Diam kau, Katarak!"

"Hei, aku tersinggung!"

"Apa kalian bisa diam?" tanya seseorang yang sejak tadi diam menikmati makanannya. "Kalian mengganggu makan siangku," lanjutnya penuh penekanan.

Mata hitam seperti langit malam menatap tajam kedua temannya itu. Ketika meja mereka kembali sunyi, masing-masing menyibukan diri dengan makanan yang telah datang beberapa saat lalu.

Remaja yang baru saja mengeluarkan perintahnya itu pun kembali menikmati makanannya. Tak mengindahkan bahwa remaja bergigi tajam itu hendak memprotes titahnya.

"Haah … _mendokusai_ ," keluh seorang remaja yang duduk di samping Suigetsu. Tangannya mengaduk _yakisoba_ (3) tanpa minat. Andai tidak diseret oleh remaja bergigi tajam itu, mungkin ia akan tetap berada di kelas dan tidur hingga waktu istirahat habis.

"Shikamaru, kau harus mengajariku," pinta—paksa Suigetau pada remaja di sampingnya.

"Lebih baik aku tidur daripada mengajarimu," balas Shikamaru malas. Sontak saja seringai dan tawa tertahan muncul di bibir Neji.

"Aku mendengar itu, Neji."

"Aku selesai." Sekali lagi, remaja berambut dan beriris hitam kelam itu memberi titah. Makanannya sudah tak bersisa. Ia berdiri dan meninggalkan ketiga temannya. Tak menghiraukan panggilan Suigetsu yang memintanya untuk menunggu mereka.

"Berisik," gumamnya. Remaja itu berjalan santai meninggalkan kantin sekolah. Kaki jenjangnya melangkah lebar menuju kelas unggulan—kelasnya—. Ekspresinya tenang, tak peduli dengan tatapan memuja dan iri yang mengarah kepadanya.

"Sudah terbiasa. Mereka hanya sampah," ucapnya kala itu saat Neji bertanya. Bagaimana tidak, dari taman kanak-kanak hingga sekarang, tatapan memuja itu selalu ia dapatkan. Entah dari wanita atau pun pria. Ah ... sepertinya pria lebih memandang iri padanya.

Sesampainya di depan kelas, tangan putihnya menggeser cepat pintu tersebut. Pandangan pertama yang dilihatnya adalah sosok guru baru yang berdiri. Tangan guru itu terangkat. Mungkin bermaksud membuka pintu dan keluar dari kelas tersebut.

Naruto, pria tampan itu baru saja menyelesaikan soal-soal yang akan ia berikan pada tiga murid beruntungnya. Tidak hanyak soal-soal sulit saja, ia pun sudah membuat satu hadiah spesial spesial lainnya untuk mereka. Maka dari itu, ia memilih bertahan di kelas tersebut dan menyelesaikan soal miliknya daripada di ruangan guru.

Naruto menatap remaja yang diam dan menatap datar kepadanya. Dahinya berkerut, tak suka dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang menurut Naruto sangat tidak sopan.

"Seharusnya, kau menyingkir jika ada guru yang ingin lewat, Tuan muda."

Sasuke tetap diam. Masih kukuh tak ingin beranjak dari tempatnya berpijak. Orang lainlah yang harus mengalah padanya, bukan dia. Baik itu dalam hal sepele. Egois? Sangat.

"Kupikir kau tidak tuli, Tuan muda," ucap Naruto penuh penekanan.

"Aku tidak menerima perintah, walau itu dari orangtuaku sendiri," jawab Sasuke tak kalah tajam. "Apalagi untuk orang sepertimu."

Tangan _tan_ terkepal kuat hingga buku jari pun memutih karena hal itu. Jika boleh memilih, ia ingin menghajar wajah tanpa ekspresi itu andai saja hari ini bukanlah hari pertamanya mengajar. Naruto tersenyum paksa melihat keegoisan remaja di hadapannya itu _._

 _Cih, untung saja kau tampan, Bocah. Jika tidak …,_ batin Naruto terpotong saat matanya meneliti lebih intens pahatan sempurna Sasuke. Kulit putih tanpa cacat, iris hitam dibingkai dengan mata sipit tapi menambah kesan tegas dan tak terbantahkan dari sosok Uchiha muda tersebut. Lalu, tinggi yang proporsional, bahkan hampir mendekati tingginya ... Dan, apakah di balik seragam itu tersimpan bentuk tubuh yang sempurna?

Ah ... sialan remaja zaman sekarang.

"Minggir!"

Baiklah, Naruto mengalah—untuk kali ini saja—dan membiarkan Sasuke melewatinya. Entah sengaja atau tidak remaja itu menyenggol bahunya dengan keras. Naruto membuang napas lelah, kelopak mata _tan_ terpejam, meminimalisir emosi yang—sedikit— menguasai dirinya. Naruto pun keluar dan menutup pintu kelas dengan seringai yang menghiasi pria tampan tersebut.

"Harus didapatkan," gumamnya menatap tajam pintu kelas tersebut. Entah apa maksud dari perkataan Naruto itu. Hanya ia dan Tuhan yang tahu.

— **A Weirdo —**

Hari berganti. Saatnya tiga murid penerima hadiah—Suigetsu, Kiba, dan Konohamaru—dari sang guru baru mendapatkannya. Kiba dan Konohamaru bergetar panik di depan ruang guru, berbeda dengan Suigetsu yang sejak tadi terus saja menguap lebar.

Pikiran Kiba dan Konohamaru berkecamuk. Entah apa maksud hadiah yang Naruto berikan kepada mereka. Dari kejauhan, ketiga remaja itu mendengar langkah kaki yang mendekat. Ketukan demi ketukan sol pantofel menghiasi sunyinya lorong sekolah. Mata remaja-remaja itu beralih, menatap sosok pria maskulin berjalan santai ke arah mereka. Tangan kanan sosok itu memegang sebuah map berwarna biru. Iris bak safir indah menatap lurus ke depan. Tanpa keraguan dan tanpa kecanggungan.

"Kalian ternyata murid yang baik, ya?" ujar sosok itu ketika sampai ke hadapan tiga anak didiknya. Suaranya sangat bersahabat ketika didengar, tapi ada makna lain di sana. Tidak ada satu pun di antara remaja-remaja itu yang membalas perkataan Naruto. Ya, sosok itu adalah Naruto. Sang guru baru dengan sejuta pesona yang dimilikinya.

"Ikut denganku!" perintah Naruto. Atmosfer semakin kaku. Setiap langkah dilalui dengan berat, bak ada beban yang mengikat kaki mereka.

Sampai di dalam ruang guru, tepatnya di meja Naruto. Ketiga remaja itu berdiri di belakang sang guru. Menanti hukuman apa yang akan mereka terima. Tapi percayalah, Kawan, tidak ada hadiah ketika kalian gagal dalam suatu hal. Begitu pula dengan apa yang Naruto katakan. Semua itu _bullshit_. Bohong besar. Hanya ucapan manis dibalik rencana mengerikan pria tampan itu.

" _Saa_ ... apa yang kalian inginkan untuk hadiah kalian?"

Sunyi. Naruto menatap ketiga muridnya dengan pandangan mencemooh. Seringai menyebalkan mengembang di pipir tipisnya.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang kalian lakukan di sekolah selama ini. Apakah belajar, mencari ketenaran, atau hanya ingin mencari pacar," ucap Naruto lagi tajam. Jangan lupakan nada hinaan di setiap yang ia keluarkan. Sungguh, Naruto bingung dengan kondisi remaja saat ini.

Ketiganya masih diam. Kepala mereka menunduk, tapi Konohamaru dan Suigetsu mengepalkan tangannya. Gerakan itu tak luput dari pengamatan Naruto.

"Merasa terhina sampai kalian mengepalkan tangan sekuat itu?" tanya Naruto, _lagi_. "Baru seperti ini saja kalian sudah mengepalkan tangan dengan kuat, apalagi jika _prestasi_ kalian sampai ke telinga orangtua kalian."

Tangan _tan_ berbalut kemeja biru tua itu mengambil map biru yang ia letakkan di meja kerjanya. Meneliti setiap huruf yang terangkai di kertas-kertas putih di dalam map tersebut. Naruto mendecih keras saat itu juga.

"Hozuki Suigetsu ... merokok di lingkungan sekolah. Hebat sekali kau, anak muda. Berapa usiamu sampai kau menyentuh barang itu?" hina Naruto memojokkan mental salah satu murid berpenampilan unik itu. Sementara Suigetsu semakin mengepalkan tangannya. Persetan dengan perilaku tidak sopan dan tata krama pada yang lebih tua.

"Inuzuka Kiba ... kau termasuk murid baik. Hanya saja sedikit bodoh." Kiba diam membenarkan dalam hati, tapi ia tak terima dikatakan sedikit bodoh. Ia memang manusia beruntung yang bisa masuk kelas unggulan dan di kelilingi para jenius masa depan. Entah bagaimana ia bisa mengerjakan _soal-soal dewa_ kala itu hingga menjadi bagian dari kelas spesial. Ah—bisakah kita katakan bahwa Kiba pun termasuk murid yang ... pintar?

" ... dan Sarutobi Konohamaru. Menggunakan kekuasaan Sarutobi- _san_ , kakekmu, untuk mengancam murid lain. Cih, yang berkuasa di sekolah ini adalah kakekmu, Bocah, bukan kau. Masih minta uang dengan orangtua saja, kau sudah tidak beretika."

Ketiganya tetap diam. Naruto pun menghela napas lelah. _Bagaiaman moral anak zaman sekarang tercipta_ , batinnya bertanya.

"Jadi ... aku akan menawarkan tiga _hadiah_ dan pilihlah salah satu."

Suigetsu, Kiba, dan Konohamaru menatap langsung ke arah iris indah milik sang guru. Otak mereka bertanya, apa _hadiah_ yang akan Naruto tawarkan kepada mereka.

"Pertama ..." Tiga pasang telinga siap mendengarkan, otak pun siap untuk menimbang baik dan buruk dari masing-masing pilihan.

"Aku sudah membuat lima puluh soal. Kerjakan dalam waktu lima puluh menit. Jika kalian melampaui nilai 85, maka hadiah kalian berhenti sampai hari ini. Jika gagal, maka jangan bosan untuk menemuiku mulai dari hari ini ... dan jangan harap kalian bisa bekerja sama," ucap Naruto seraya tersenyum tampan. Namun, di mata ketiga remaja itu, senyuman setanlah yang mereka lihat.

Bulu kuduk mereka meremang. Mendengar hadian pertama, melihat senyum Naruto dan ruang guru yang tak berpenghuni—selain mereka berempat—, menambah kesan horor di antara mereka.

"Kedua ... ada dua puluh soal olimpiade tingkat internasional yang pernah kukerjakan dulu ketika masih seusia kalian. Bersyukurlah pada Tuhan aku masih mengingat soal-soal terkutuk itu," lanjut Naruto mendramatisir perkataannya.

 _Bersyukur ketutmu, Sensei,_ batin mereka serempak.

"Kerjakan soal-soal itu dalam waktu lima puluh menit." Senyum berkembang di bibir ketiga remaja itu. Dua puluh soal olimpiade internasional dengan waktu lima puluh menit dan mendapatkan nilai 85. Termasuk hadiah yang mudah, jika diingat sistem penilaian olimpiade yang berbeda dengan penilaian biasa(4).

"Kenapa kalian tersenyum?" tanya Naruto tiba-tiba.

"Ti—tidak apa-apa, _Sensei,_ " balas Kiba cepat.

"Oh ... sampai di mana tadi?" tanyanya dan Kiba pun kembali menjawab penjelasan terakhir Naruto.

"Oh, ya, dua puluh soal olimpiade internasional dalam waktu lima puluh menit. Tidak ada nilai yang harus kalian capai, tapi kalian harus bisa menjawab dengan **benar** minimal tujuh belas soal."

 _Terkutuk kau, Guru sialan_ , umpat mereka dalam hati. Naruto kembali menyeringai.

"Ketiga ..."

Ketiga remaja itu pasrah dan enggan mendengar lagi. Apa pun hadiah yang akan Naruto tawarkan, tidak akan ada yang baik bagi kesehatan jasmani dan rohani mereka.

Tiga pasang mata melirik lesu sosok dewasa yang duduk bak kaisar Jepang. Lalu mengikuti gerakan tangan maskulin Naruto yang mengambil sebuah kotak kecil dari laci meja kerjanya. Apa ini arisan? Apakah mereka akan mendapatkan uang dari guru baru mereka itu? Dalam khayalanmu, Nak.

"Kalian bisa memilih pilihan ketiga. Kalian hanya perlu mengambil kertas yang ada di dalam dan melakukan perintah yang tertulis di sana. Tentu saja aku sudah memikirkan yang terbaik untuk hal ini... dan, tenang saja. Untuk pilihan ketiga, tidak perlu ada nilai standar atau pun jumlah soal yang benar," kata Naruto menjelaskan.

Suigetsu, Kiba, dan Konohamaru saling menatap satu sama lain. Memikirkan hukuman terbaik bagi diri mereka masing-masing. Ketiga remaja itu mulai menimbang dampak apa yang akan mereka dapatkan jika sudah menentukan pilihan. _Demi menyelamatkan masa depan dan kesehatan jiwa_ , batin mereka.

"Ketiga," jawab Suigetsu. Ia menjadi murid pertama yang menjawab. Naruto tersenyum lebar. Lelaki tampan itu pun beralih menatap kedua murid lainnya.

"Kalian berdua?"

Kiba dan Konohamaru menelan ludah. Sangat susah ketika kebimbangan merasuki diri mereka. Entah apa yang ada di dalam kotak itu, mereka berdua sangat yakin isinya pun tidak ada yang lebih baik daripada dua pilihan sebelumnya.

"Aku menunggu, Bocah."

Hening sejenak sebelum Kiba dan Konohamaru menjawab, "Ke—ketiga, _Sensei_."

"Bagus ...," kata Naruto seraya menyodorkan kotak kecil itu kepada ketiga anak didiknya.

"Apa pun yang tertera di kertas itu, kalian tidak boleh menolaknya. Jika kalian menolak, kerjakan hadiah pertama dan kedua ... tanpa ada satu soal pun yang salah."

 _Sialan! Sifatmu tidak setampan wajahmu,_ Sensei, batin mereka.

Satu persatu dari mereka mengambil kertas di dalam kotak. Dimulai dari Suigetsu, karena dia yang memutuskan untuk pertama kali, diikuti dengan Kiba, dan terakhir adalah Konohamaru.

"Bukalah," perintah Naruto tenang. Kaki kanannya bertumpu pada kaki kiri. Kedua tangannya bertaut di atas lutut. Posisi duduk bak kaum parlente ... atau bangsawan?

Naruto mengamati ekspresi yang ditunjukkan ketiga anak didiknya. Senyum kemenangan terpampang jelas kala mendapatkan reaksi yang ia inginkan dari Suigetsu, Kiba maupun Konohamaru.

"I—ini ... Kau bercanda, kan, _Sensei_?"

 **.**

 **.**

 ***To be Continued***

1 _Koukou_ : SMA dalam bahasa Jepang

2 _Daigaku_ : Universitas dalam bahasa Jepang

3 _Yakisoba_ : Nasi goreng Jepang.

4 Penilaian soal-soal olimpiade biasanya berpoin. Khususnya soal _essay_ , satu soal bisa mendapakan sampai 15 poin, bahkan lebih.

* * *

Cerita ini juga bisa dibaca di Wattpad saya.

link : myworks/145786122-a-weirdo


	2. II - R E W A R D

**Untuk chapter yang mengandung konten dewasa, saya sangat tidak menyarankan untuk yang belum memiliki KTP membacanya.**

 **Tapi, jika tetap membaca, dosa tanggung sendiri.**

* * *

.

.

 **II**

 **D**

.

.

* * *

Terlihat dengan jelas, jam besar yang tertempel apik di dinding gedung utama Konoha _Koukou_ menunjukkan pukul 07:30. Tiga puluh menit lagi kegiatan belajar-mengajar di sekolah elit itu di mulai. Sebagian besar siswa sudah berada di kelas masing-masing. Namun, tak sedikit pula dari mereka masih betah mengobrol di koridor. Bergosip di pagi hari memang menjadi kegiatan yang paling diminati. Apa pun bisa dijadikan bahan gosip, mulai dari idol Korea yang akan segera _comeback_ , maupun perang para _haters_ dan _fans_ -nya.

Namun, kejadian baru dan aneh terjadi di kelas unggulan. Tiga murid laki-laki yang biasanya berisik, kini memasang wajah suram sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di sekolah hari ini. Mereka diam, pandangan kosong seakan enggan untuk melanjutkan hidup.

Neji memandang salah satu temannya—lebih tepat teman adu mulutnya—. Tak biasa orang seperti Suigetsu berdiam diri seperti sekarang. Ia salah satu pembuat onar, untung saja memiliki otak yang _sedikit_ pintar. Tapi melihat remaja itu damai seperti ini, sungguh sangat aneh.

Remaja Hyuuga itu juga menatap dua teman kelas lainnya. Dua orang yang sama-sama mendapat _hadiah_ dari guru baru mereka. Ekspresi Kiba dan Konohamaru pun tak jauh berbeda. Mengenaskan, itulah yang dapat Neji simpulkan. Entah apa yang mereka terima dari Naruto hingga membuat dua orang berisik dan satu orang sok berkuasa mendadak jadi pendiam

"Oi ...," panggil Neji sambil mengoyang-goyangkan bahu Suigetsu. Namun, tidak ada respon dari temannya itu. Neji akhirnya menatap Sasuke dan Shikamaru, tapi percuma. Mereka lebih memilih sibuk dengan urusan masing-masing. Menjadi teman dekat sejak sekolah dasar bukan berarti selalu ada simpati dan empati di antara mereka.

Neji menghela napas. Sekali lagi ia menatap Suigetsu dan berkata sedikit keras, "Aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi padamu, Hiu bodoh. Sebentar lagi pelajaran pertama akan dimulai. Lebih baik kau belajar daripada terkena hukuman lagi."

Neji mengambil sebuah buku tebal beserta buku catatan dan bolpoin hitam. Setidaknya, menyiapkan benda-benda tersebut dari sekarang lebih baik daripada mengambilnya saat sang guru baru tiba.

"Kita tidak tahu bagaimana sifat Naruto- _sensei_ sebenarnya. Maka dari itu, lebih baik kau bersiap," Neji berkata lagi, tanpa mengetahui perubahan ekspresi yang ditunjukkan Suigetsu setelah mendengar nama Naruto.

"Mata pelajaran pertama ... Kimia?" tanya Suigetsu gugup. Kening Neji berkerut, bingung dengan perubahan drastis remaja berisik itu. Bahkan, Shikamaru dan Sasuke yang sejak tadi tidak acuh, melihat perubahan yang dilakukan Suigetsu.

"Jangan bilang kau amnesia, Sui," Shikamaru berkata malas.

"Sepertinya hukuman guru baru itu membuat fungsi otakmu menurun, ya?" sambung Neji. Sasuke mendengus kecil. Mengejek remaja yang mengaku sebagai pengikut setianya itu.

"Kalian tidak paham!" teriak Suigetsu mengagetkan siswa lainnya. "Tanyakan pada Kiba dan Konohamaru apa yang dia lakukan pada kami."

Merasa nama mereka disebut, Kiba dan Konohamaru menoleh. Wajah mereka tiba-tiba pucat. Hal itu membuat seluruh siswa unggulan penasaran.

"Dia ... guru baru sialan itu—"

* * *

— **A Weirdo —**

* * *

" _I—ini ... Kau bercanda,_ Sensei _?"_

 _Kiba menjadi murid pertama yang berhasil sadar dari keterkejutannya. Ia menatap tak percaya pada sosok guru baru yang sedang duduk santai bak tuan muda kaya._

" _Ini tidak lucu,_ Sensei _," Konohamaru ikut menimpali. Batinnya meringis sekaligus ingin memaki._

" _Bukankah itu semua mudah?" tanya Naruto mengejek. "Kalian hanya perlu melakukannya di hadapanku ... dan selesai. Kalian bebas setelah ini."_

" _Tapi ini melanggar norma,_ Sensei. _Apa tidak ada pilihan lain?" Kiba masih berusaha membujuk._

" _Ada kalanya melanggar norma demi memperbaiki etika manusia macam kalian itu perlu, Bocah. Jangan karena kalian dari keluarga kaya, kalian menyia-nyiakan harapan kedua orangtua kalian," jawab Naruto._

" _Lakukan sekarang atau kerjakan soal-soal itu."_

 _Tiga remaja itu dilanda kegundahan. Mengerjakan soal-soal setan atau melakukan tindakan memalukan._

 _Memalukan? Ya, itulah kenyataannya. Di dalam kertas itu, tertulis satu hukuman yang sama. Setiap kata maupun tanda baca, tidak ada yang berbeda—Naruto sengaja membuatnya. Hukuman yang bisa menjatuhkan harga diri mereka sebagai seorang pria._

" _Cepatlah! Kalian kira aku penjaga sekolah yang harus menetap di sini 24 jam, hah?" tuntut Naruto. "Atau kalian ingin mengerjakan soal-soal itu?" Alis Naruto terangkat satu, pun mata yang menatap remeh. Tanpa ada belas kasih sedikit pun di hati pria tampan itu._

" _Lakukan sekarang!" Ketiga remaja itu terlonjak kaget karena suara Naruto yang meninggi. Mereka melirik satu sama lain, menguatkan tekat untuk menyelesaikan hukuman. Menanamkan keyakinan bahwa mereka melakukan ini karena terpaksa dan tidak akan mengubah orientasi mereka._

 _Kiba dan Konohamaru berbalik secara bersamaan, menghadap ke arah Suigetsu yang kebetulan berdiri di tengah mereka. Detik berikutnya, neraka bagai menyelimuti tiga remaja itu. Bagaimana tidak? Di saat kau—seorang lelaki normal— harus melakukan sesuatu tindakan sensual bersama seorang—dua orang—lelaki lainnya, mungkin kau lebih memilih mati saja. Ini penghinaan besar, harga diri jatuh ke titik paling rendah. Rasa jijik mendominasi pikiran. Begitu pula dengan apa yang dirasakan Suigetsu kini._

 _Badannya bergetar gigi-gigi tajamnya menggigit kuat bibir bawah miliknya. Ia merasa terhina, saat kedua bibir teman sekelasnya menggoda dua titik sensitifnya. Lehernya dikecup, tak lupa dijilat oleh Konohamaru, sedangkan Kiba mengerjai leher remaja itu. Kedua tangan Suigetsu mengepal kuat. Napasnya memburu cepat, antara marah dan bingung dengan sensasi aneh yang diterima tubuhnya._

 _Beda dengan ketiga remaja itu, Naruto sedari awal sangat menikmati pemandangan menggoda di hadapannya. Mata biru itu memicing tajam ketika melihat perubahan mimik Suigetsu. Raut wajah yang sejak awal mengeras karena emosi yang membelenggunya pun berubah, seakan pasrah dan menikmati kecupan demi kecupan yang ia terima. Saat bibir Suigetsu terbuka dan hendak meloloskan satu nada menggoda—akibat serangan yang diberikan dua remaja lainnya—, Naruto bertepuk tangan._

 _Ketiga remaja tersebut berhenti dan saling memandang horor satu sama lain, kecuali Suigetsu yang menatap tak percaya lantai yang dipijaknya. Naruto batuk dengan sengaja, meminta perhatian ketiga remaja yang masih syok atas apa yang mereka lakukan. Pria tampan itu menghirup oksigen lamat-lamat, lalu membuangnya pelan. Netra biru itu menyipit saat senyum tergambar di bibir merahnya._

" _Cukup ... kalau diteruskan_ _ **aku**_ _bisa gila," kata Naruto. "Kalian boleh pulang dan kuharap kalian akan memperbaiki nilai maupun kelakuan kalian."_

 _Naruto mengambil sebuah kunci beserta ponsel pintarnya, kemudian berkata, "Tapi aku tidak keberatan jika kalian kembali menerima hadiah dariku."_

 _Naruto tertawa keras. Ia pun meninggalkan ketiga muridnya yang masih betah bungkam dan mematung. Meratapi kelakuan nista yang mereka lakukan demi mata pelajaran bernama Kimia._

* * *

— **A Weirdo —**

* * *

"Bayangkan! Bayangkan! Guru itu bahkan menikmati perbuatan kami ... maksudku dia sangat aneh ... bukan! Dia gila!" teriak Suigetsu menggebu. Murid lain menatapnya horor, bahkan ada yang sudah pucat membayangkan. Imajinasi mereka bermain, membayangkan kondisi ketiga teman mereka saat melakukan hukuman gila dari guru baru mereka. Tak sedikit pula yang bersyukur karena bukan menjadi salah satu penerima _hadiah_ dari Naruto.

"Bahkan aku masih ingat bagaimana dua orang sialan itu melakukannya!" Suigetsu berteriak sambil menunjuk ke arah Kiba dan Konohamaru.

"Hei, kami juga korban di sini. Bukan kau saja yang merasa terhina, berengsek!" Kiba yang tersulut pun ikut berteriak. "Kau kira aku menerima semua itu?"

"Diam kau! Andai kau lebih memprotes lagi kemarin."

"Gunakan otakmu untuk mengingat, siapa yang hanya diam kemarin layaknya tuna wicara, dasar dungu!" Konohamaru geram. Suigetsu diam, itu semua memang benar. Shikamaru menghela napas bosan, sedangkan Sasuke menatap teman malangnya datar—seperti biasa. Tidak ada rasa kasihan ... sedikit pun.

"Sasuke. Tolong aku," pinta Suigetsu pada remaja Uchiha itu. "Buat guru aneh itu keluar dari sekolah ini. Dia ancaman, dia makhluk bodoh, tidak berperkemanusiaan. Kau harus menggunakan kekuasaan ayahmu, Kawan. Jika tidak, habislah kita."

"Siapa yang kau sebut 'guru aneh', Bocah?"

Suara _bass_ terlantun berat. Intimidasi tersurat dari pertanyaan itu. Para siswa bergetar ngeri, terlebih tiga remaja yang pernah menerima hadiah dari sang pemilik suara tersebut. Lekas saja penghuni kelas itu menduduki kursi masing-masing. Tak ingin bernasib sama dengan Suigetsu, Kiba, maupun Konohamaru jika mereka masih berpencar seperti ini.

Naruto memasuki kelas dengan langkah percaya diri yang tinggi. Dagunya sedikit terangkat, tanda kesombongan itu tertanam dalam dirinya. Pria itu kembali menatap Suigetsu yang tertunduk kaku setelah meletakkan beberapa buku yang ia bawa dari ruang guru. Jari telunjuknya berketuk, menciptakan nada tanda menunggu. Ketukan demi ketukan bak lantunan sangkakala di indra pendengar para penghuni kelas—kecuali dua orang yang masih bersikap biasa: Sasuke dan Shikamaru.

"Aku masih menunggu jawaban itu, Bocah. Siapa yang kau sebut 'guru aneh', hah?" tekan Naruto. Suigetsu makin tertunduk. Jika boleh jujur, ia tidak pernah melakukan hal ini. Haram hukumnya, pun tak ada di dalam kamus hidupnya. Namun, karena hukuman gila yang diberikan oleh Naruto, remaja itu ... trauma? Mungkin saja.

Suigetsu menelan ludah paksa. Mengambil napas guna memberanikan diri menatap mata indah milik sang guru baru itu. Iris cantik tapi mengancam bagi remaja itu.

"Maaf, _Sensei_." Naruto berdecih. _Lagi_.

"Kali ini kau bebas, Bocah. Lain kali, _hadiah-hadiah_ ku tentu saja dengan senang hati menyambutmu," kata Naruto, " ... begitu juga kalian."

Bak mendengar sabda sang raja tiran, hampir semua siswa mengangguk secara bersamaan. Ya, hampir. Karena dua orang siswa—Sasuke dan Shikamaru— tidak ambil pusing dengan ancaman tersebut.

Bagi Sasuke, ancaman itu sekadar angin lalu. Kuasa Uchiha lebih besar dibanding keturunan apa pun di Konoha. Sedangkan Shikamaru, ia pemuda yang sangat genius. Walau pemalas dan terkesan tak peduli sekitar, ia lebih memilih mengasingkan diri jika ada masalah. Remaja Nara itu masih bisa memeroses baik dan buruknya suatu hal. Jadi, tanpa ada ancaman itu pun, Shikamaru lebih memilih tidak mencari gara-gara dengan Naruto.

Suigetsu menggeram kecil. Putus asa karena tidak ada satu pun yang mau membantu dan bersimpati padanya. Bahkan Sasuke yang ia anggap sebagai pimpinannya, tidak membantu sama sekali. Remaja itu bahkan sangat tak peduli.

Suara Naruto kembali terdengar. Kali ini ia meminta murid-murid itu untuk membuka bab "Reaksi Oksidasi dan Reduksi (Redoks). Punggung Suigetsu kembali tegak saat Naruto berjalan menuju belakang kelas. Tangan pria tampan itu memegang buku tebal, bibirnya komat kamit—memberikan ilmu pada 28 remaja ingusan. Sesekali netra biru milik Naruto melirik ke kanan maupun sisi kirinya, memastikan tidak ada satu pun yang mengabaikan penjelasannya. Bahkan, Shikamaru yang biasanya cuek dan memilih tidur pun, kini membuka matanya lebar.

Jika sampai di bagian yang menurutnya perlu penjelasan khusus, Naruto tak segan memberikan analogi yang lucu agar siswa-siswi itu mengerti. Seperti saat ini, saat ia menjelaskan bagaimana menetunkan suatu senyawa berperan sebagai reduktor1 dan oksidator2 dalam suatu reaksi. Ia menunjuk satu siswa dan satu siswi, lalu ia analogikan sedemikian rupa. Dari si siswa manis yang ia umpamakan sebagai pemberi cinta dan siswi sebagai penerima cinta. Hingga saat malam pertama, si siswa mendapatkan peran _pemberi benih_ dan siswi _penerima benih_.

Vulgar? Sedikit. Bahkan perumpamaan itu membuat kedua murid yang mendadak menjadi model sang guru baru tersipu malu. Ditambah siswa dan siswi lain tersenyum penuh arti, membayangkan mereka dengan pasangan mereka kelak akan melakukan hal yang Naruto jelaskan. Mmang, Penjelasan Naruto tindak begitu rinci mngenai pemberi dan penerima benih, tapi imajinasi murid-murid itu saja yang sudah ke mana-mana.

"Maka dari itu, dalam suatu hubungan—baik hubungan sebatas pacaran apalagi hingga pernikahan—, harus ada namanya memberi dan menerima. Hal itu dimaksudkan untuk mencapai kesetaraan dan satu pandangan dalam suatu hubungan," ujar Naruto menasihati. "Sama halnya dengan reaksi redoks, di mana harus ada yang berperan sebagai oksidarot maupun reduktor agar mencapai kesetaraan."

Naruto berjalan ke depan. Mengambil spidol hitam yang ada di sisi kanan papan tulis putih kelas tersebut. "Sampai di sini ... apa ada yang ingin kalian tanyakan sebelum kita meneruskan ke tahap perhitungan."

Senyap.

Tolong jangan salah paham dulu. Para siswa diam bukan karena takut atau malas menanyakan bagian mana saja yang tidak mereka pahami. Namun, penjelasan yang Naruto jabarkan, dari A sampai Z sangat mudah mereka cerna. Padahal, Kimia adalah salah satu mata pelajaran momok bagi seluruh siswa, tak terkecuali penghuni kelas unggulan. Tiga remaja penerima hadiah yang memiliki otak standar saja, sangat mudah memahami maksud materi ini.

 _Kekuatan orang tampan_ , batin mereka.

Naruto menarik napas, bibirnya berkata dengan nada lirih tak lupa ekspresi bak aktor drama murahan terpampang di wajah tampannya.

"Sayang sekali. Padahal aku ingin lebih dekat dengan kalian jika saja ada yang ingin bertanya."

Penghuni kelas berkeringat dingin. Padahal tidak ada makhluk astral yang mengganggu mereka. Tetapi melihat bagaimana ekspresi Naruto saat ini, entah kenapa terlihat sangat ... menggoda?

"Maaf, _Sensei_. Bukan maksud saya tidak ingin bertanya, tapi cara Anda menjelaskan materi ini sangat mudah dipahami. Mungkin, bukan saya saja yang merasa demikian, _Sensei_ ," kata salah satu siswi. Wajahnya berkeringat, pipinya berhias rona merah muda—bukan _blush on_ , karena sekolah ini melarang murid mereka menggunakan _make up_. Pengecualian untuk bedak, tentu saja.

Refleks pertama yang Naruto berikan adalah tertawa. Sangat lucu melihat wajah-wajah muda di hadapannya. Berbagai ekspresi yang mereka tunjukkan membuat Naruto semakin senang.

 _Menjadi guru di sini_ _ternyata tidak buruk juga_ , batinnya.

Namun, perasaan senang yang Naruto alami beberapa saat lalu, berubah hanya satu detik kemudian. Iris safir indah melirik tajam remaja berambut hitam yang asyik dengan dunianya sendiri. Mata hitam remaja itu lebih tertarik menatap halaman sekolah daripada penjelasannya.

Jujur saja, saat ada yang tidak memperhatikannya ketika menjelaskan sesuatu hal—apalagi mengenai ilmu pengetahuan yang dengan ikhlas ia berikan—, maka orang itu harus bersiap mendapat kemurkaannya. Bukan dengan bogem keras atau siksaan fisik yang mengharuskan tangannya ikut ambil bagian, tetapi dengan pertarungan psikologi. Bisa dikatakan bahwa Naruto adalah sosok yang sangat kejam. Membuat jera dengan menyiksa mental. Ya, seperti yang ia lakukan pada tiga murid beruntung di kelas ini.

Kaki panjang Naruto melangkah cepat. Emosi tergambar jelas di wajah tampan itu. Aura gelap menguar dari tubuhnya. Mungkin hanya imajinasi saja, tapi para murid seperti melihat visualisasi kabut hitam sungguhan di belakang tubuh guru baru mereka.

"Apa lapangan itu lebih menarik daripada penjelasan saya, em, Uchiha- _san_?" Naruto bertanya dengan nada tidak suka. Sangat terdengar jelas kemarahan dari setiap kata yang keluar dari mulutnya. Bahkan hanya dengan satu kalimat itu saja, murid lain yang menoleh ke arah bangku sang Uchiha, langsung membalikkan badan ke arah papan tulis di hadapan mereka—takut melihat kejadian selanjutnya. Terlebih tiga siswa yang sudah merasakan hadiah yang Naruto berikan. Mereka lebih baik tidak ikut campur daripada mendapatkan hadiah itu untuk kedua kalinya.

Netra gelap bertemu dengan biru memesona. Keduanya terdiam untuk beberapa saat. Menikmati keindahan yang ditawarkan.

"Itu bukan urusan Anda, Namikaze- _sensei_ ," jawab Sasuke santai. Kepalanya kembali menoleh ke luar jendela. "Anda bisa menganggap saya tidak ada jika apa yang saya lakukan mengganggu Anda."

"Hebat sekali kau, Bocah. Apa Uchiha dididik seperti ini?" tanya Naruto. Ia masih menahan emosinya. Baru kali ini ada anak ingusan berani melawannya.

Sasuke tidak menjawab— mungkin lebih tepat malas menjawab. Pertanyaan yang terkesan menghina dari guru baru itu hanya ia anggap kerikil kecil yang saat terlindas ban mobil mewah miliknya, akan menjadi debu dan hilang terbawa angin.

Tidak mendapat apa yang ia inginkan dari remaja kurang ajar itu, Naruto pun menarik rahang kukuh sang Uchiha muda. Membuat kedua mata itu kembali bertemu untuk ketiga kalinya.

"Sore ini, datang ke ruang guru. Tidak datang, tunggu apa yang akan aku lakukan. Bahkan keluarga kaya rayamu itu tidak akan bisa membantumu, Bocah tengik!"

Setelah adengan itu, bel sekolah berbunyi. Saatnya mata pelajaran berikutnya dimulai. Naruto melangkah pasti, meninggalkan kelas itu saat tangan _tan-_ nya mengambil buku catatan kecil yang sejak awal berada di meja guru.

Semua murid menatap Sasuke dengan wajah pucat. Uchiha memang sangat kaya. Kekuasaan mereka bahkan bisa menutup mulut walikota. Tapi, ancaman Naruto lebih mengerikan di telinga mereka. Entah sihir apa yang dibaca guru tampan itu hingga telinga mereka seperti mendengar terompet tanda kiamat akan segera datang. Mereka pun tidak tahu, jika Naruto keluar dari ruang kelas itu dengan seringai dan kekehan kecil lolos dari bibirnya, bak maniak yang berbahaya.

"Akhirnya ... akhirnya!" serunya tertahan. Entah apa maksudnya, hanya pria tampan itu yang tahu.

 **.**

 **.**

 ***To be Continued***

 **Kritik dan saran sangat diharapkan ...**

* * *

1 Reduktor: Zat pereduksi. Unsur atau senyawa yang memberikan elektron kepada lainnya.

2 Oksidator: Zat pengoksidasi. Unsur atau senyawa yang menerima elektron dari lainnya.


End file.
